ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
American Apparel
American Apparel is an American clothing manufacturer, distributor and retailer founded by Dov Charney in 1989 in Los Angeles, CA. Charney born in Montreal, Quebec. It is known for making basic, solid-color cotton knitwear such as t-shirts and underwear, but it has expanded to include leggings, leotards, tank tops, vintage clothing, dresses, pants, denim, nail polish, bedding and accessories for men, women, children, babies and dogs in various prints and colors. Items sold by AP *Vintage 1980's no brand sunglasses. American Apparel - Sunglasses.jpg 2-15-09 Backstage concert at Doll Domination Tour at Rockhal in Esch-sur Alzette 001.jpg|(Feb 15, 2009) 2-16-09 Leaving Hotel in London 003.jpg|(Feb 16, 2009) Lady Gaga unknown photo 2009 004.png 2-17-09 Leaving Hotel in Paris.jpg|(Feb 19, 2009) 2-22-09 Out in Futurshow 003.jpg|(Feb 22, 2009) 2-24-09 Andrea Spotorno 007.jpg|Andrea Spotorno (Feb 24, 2009) 2-25-09 Red Carpet at VIP Room Theatre in Paris 002.jpg|(Feb 25, 2009) 2-27-09 Backstage concert at Sesiones MySpace in Madrid 001.jpg|(Feb 27, 2009) 6-29-09 Backstage at Manchester Academy 001.jpg|(Jun 29, 2009) 7-25-09 TFBT at Paradiso in Amsterdam 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2009) 7-30-09 TFBT at Sentrum Scene in Oslo 002.jpg|(Jul 30, 2009) Clothing Skirts 9-27-08 Kane Skennar 054.jpg|Kane Skennar (Sep 27, 2008) Dresses American Apparel - Nylon tricot scoop back tank dress.jpg Candid 2.jpg|(Jul 25, 2010) American Apparel - Velvet dress.jpg July 26, 2010 002.png|(Jul 26, 2010) Bras American Apparel - Nude bra.jpg 12-11-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|Terry Richardson (Dec 11, 2010) Hoodies American Apparel - Hoodie.jpg NYJanGagaOutsideFans.jpg|(Jan 20, 2011) Leotards American Apparel - Floral lace leotard.jpg 1-12-10 At Magic Stick Club in Detroit 001.jpg|(Jan 12, 2010) 2-28-10 Leaving Mayfair Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Feb 28, 2010) Bodysuits American Apparel - Nylon spandex stretch floral lace bodysuit.jpg 8-7-10 Terry Richardson 001.jpg|(Aug 7, 2010) 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 005.jpg|(Aug 22, 2010) 8-22-10 Terry Richardson 010.jpg American Apparel - Nylon spandex stretch encaje bodysuit.jpg 8-10-10 Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(Aug 10, 2010) American Apparel - Cotton spandex halter bodysuit.jpg 5-7-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(May 7, 2016) American Apparel - Bodysuit.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2016) American Apparel - Tank thong cotton bodysuit.jpg 12-26-18 Backstage at Park Theater in LV 001.jpg|(Dec 26, 2018) Swimsuits American Apparel - Black swimsuit.jpg 2-11-09 Philipp Rathmer 003.jpg|Philipp Rathmer (Feb 11, 2009) 4-4-14 Roseland Afterparty 002.jpg|(Apr 4, 2014) 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg|(Aug 2, 2014) 1-11-16 Malibu beach 001.jpg|(Jan 11, 2016) American Apparel - US flag tank one-piece 'Malibu' swimsuit.jpg|''Malibu'' Photo 6-8-16, 01 08 32.jpg|(Jun 7, 2016) Tights and leggings AA - Panties.jpg 3-1-10 Mac Viva Glam Launch at Il Bottaccio in London - Black Carpet 001.jpg|(Mar 1, 2010) AA - Leggings.jpg Chanel Shades 2.jpg|(Feb 16, 2010) 3-24-10 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg|(Mar 24, 2010) 10-29-10 Repeal DADT Message 001.JPG|(Oct 29, 2010) American Apparel - Leggings.jpg 2-09-2015 Leaving 'Pump' Restaurant in Los Angeles, CA.jpg|(Sep 2, 2015) American Apparel - Shiny leggings.jpg 5-10-16 Leaving her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(May 10, 2016) American Apparel - Shiny nylon tricot tights.jpg 11-21-16 Arriving LAX Airport in LA 001.jpg|(Nov 21, 2016) T-shirts American Apparel - Muscle pocket tank.png 7-1-10 At Sports Club in Boston 001.jpg|(Jul 1, 2010) American Apparel - Athletic v-neck grey.jpg 4-30-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Apr 30, 2015) American Apparel - Athletic gray.jpg 5-21-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(May 21, 2015) 8-8-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Aug 8, 2015) American Apparel - Grey t-shirt.jpeg 6-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) 7-25-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 25, 2015) American Apparel - White t-shirt.jpg 6-0-15 Bruce Weber 021.jpg|Bruce Weber (Jun 25, 2015) American Apparel - T-shirt laser backless-angel wings.jpg 8-1-15 Out in Washington DC 002.jpg|(Aug 1, 2015) 2-27-16 Arriving at Tower Records in Sunset Boulevard, WHL 001.jpg|(Feb 27, 2016) 7-25-16 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 002.jpg|(Jul 25, 2016) Socks American Apparel - Girly lace ankle socks.jpeg 1-10-13 Leaving her hotel in Vancouver 002.jpg|(Jan 10, 2013) 11-6-16 Arriving at Narita International Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Nov 6, 2016) American Apparel - Girly lace ankle socks.jpg 8-28-13 Returning to hotel 002.jpg|(Aug 28, 2013) 8-29-13 Out in London 001.jpg|(Aug 29, 2013) 8-29-13 iTunes Festival MANiCURE rehearsal 001.JPG|(Aug 29, 2013) 9-1-13 iTunes Festival - ManiCure performance 001.png|ITunes Festival (Sep 1, 2013) 9-8-13 Meeting with fans 002.jpg|(Sep 8, 2013) 11-1-13 Arriving at her apartment in NYC 001.jpg|(Nov 1, 2013) 11-2-13 Leaving Joanne Trattoria Restaurant 001.jpg|(Nov 2, 2013) 11-3-13 At YouTube Music Awards - Red carpet 005.jpg|(Nov 3, 2013) 11-30-13 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg|(Nov 30, 2013) 12-6-13 Leaving Hotel in London 001.jpg|(Dec 6, 2013) 12-18-13 Arriving at LAX Airport 004.jpg|(Dec 18, 2013) 12-22-13 Leaving her apartment 002.jpg|(Dec 22, 2013) 12-23-13 Supermarket 001.jpg|(Dec 23, 2013) 1-30-14 LM.com 001.jpg|(Jan 30, 2014) 2-1-14 LittleMonsters.com 006.jpg|(Feb 1, 2014) 3-11-14 Arriving at SXSW Festival in Austin.jpg|(Mar 11, 2014) 3-27-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(Mar 27, 2014) 5-26-14 LittleMonsters.com 001.jpg|(May 26, 2014) 7-9-14 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jul 9, 2014) 8-25-14 Leaving a Restaurant in Melbourne 003.jpg|(Aug 25, 2014) 7-20-15 Out in Chicago 001.jpg|(Jul 20, 2015) 11-16-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Nov 15, 2015) 12-12-15 Instagram 002.jpg|(Dec 12, 2015) American Apparel - Girly lace ankle socks 002.jpg 4-1-14 Leaving her apartment in NYC 003.jpg|(Apr 1, 2014) 6-8-14 Out in NYC 001.png|(Jun 8, 2014) Briefs American Apparel - Nylon tricot high-waist briefs.jpg 6-22-15 Instagram 001.jpg|(Jun 22, 2015) Tops American Apparel - Cotton spandex crop tank top.jpg 9-1-16 Out and about in Malibu 002.jpg|(Sep 1, 2016) Link *Official website Category:Designers Category:Sunglasses Category:Outfits Category:Accessories